Insert Flashy Title Here
by meimeithemoocow
Summary: Reese and Malcolm. Drabbles, yo. Rating may change, blah blah blah. WILKERCEST AND POSSIBLE SMUT! LOTS OF INCEST!
1. So Taboo

so this is like kind of a chapterish fic? maybe it will be just drabbles? i don't really know?

however i adore malcolm/reese and they make me hurt and i wanted to write so hERE YOU GO MOTHER FUCKERS

**okay so first things first _wARNING:: This will involve incest (huuuuhuhhhuhhuh) and minors! Doing the Deed!_ If that makes you upset or you're against it... don't read. Also, blah blah blah, not meant to offend anybody, blah blah blah don't own the characters, blah blah blah, disclaimer disclaimer. There. We're done.**

* * *

Their first kiss was really, one-sided. Reese's jaw moved strongly against Malcolm's own, and his hands are travelling over Malcolm's cheeks and neck. It wasn't a bad kiss, not really. He didn't shove his tongue into Malcolm's mouth, or grab his butt, or groan into his lips. All he really did was softly move his lips and once in a while he'd stop for air. Malcolm can't bring himself to kiss back, though he likes it. He likes the feeling of the hands running over his profile, but his jaw doesn't move. Although, when he really comprehends what's happening, his brain begins to breathe again, he can think clearly now. He thinks of what's happening, of how he's standing there, flush against his brother with hands coiled around his waist and lips pressed to his. He can only push it away for so long, because before he knows it, Reese is pushing his knee to Malcolm's groin.

He pushes Reese away.

His hands are flat against Reese's broad chest, they both stand there, breathing heavily—despite the fact that it'd only been about twenty seconds.

"Reese," he said, his small voice shaking. Reese leans forward and runs his hands over Malcolm's cheeks again. Reese leans in, kissing his cheek and running his hands through Malcolm's hair. He gets in closer, and when he nears his lips, Reese looks him in the eye. "Tell me to stop."

Malcolm is confused, he eyed the elder boy with concerned eyes. "R-Reese," "_Malcolm._" The voice is low and growling, it's basically a groan. "Tell me," his lips trail to Malcolm's jaw, after that, he suctions his lips to the pale neck and keeps them locked there, sucking and kissing.

He pulls away, leaning his forehead against the red-head. "To _stop_."

But Malcolm has a sense of humor, and runs his hand over Reese's nipple, leaning up and kissing his way to the elder's ear. "Don't stop." He knows that it's wrong, he knows that no matter what Reese says, it's odd to Malcolm, and what it's doing to his body is so wrong. Their relationship is just so... so... _so taboo._

Reese lets out a relieved little sigh, that Malcolm almost confuses with a moan, before he continues his ministrations and starts to kiss him again. His hands caress Malcolm's face, and he can't help but trace back to when he first felt that twinge of emotions in his stomach. Malcolm was only eleven, and Reese had just turned thirteen. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something towards Malcolm.

He thought he was cute.

Pulling away, he realized that... nothing changed. Malcolm was still irresistably cute. He was flustered and red, his hair was slightly messy and his mouth was ajar from the panting. Reese grabbed his cheeks and pressed a kiss gingerly to the redhead's nose. "I love you, Malcolm."


	2. Not The Way Home

There were many ways to get from their school to their ratty old house. But this was not it. This was not the way home. Malcolm could feel it in the air, the sounds were wrong, the smells. Everything was all wrong. The trees in the forest swayed the wrong way and the animal noises were all wrong. There were plants and twigs brushing up against his ankles when usually there was a path cleared out. Clearly, his game of 'tag' with Reese had gone wrong.

Malcolm swallowed hard, in attempt to rid himself of the horrible metallic taste that planted itself heavily on his tongue. Despite the forest being lit up by the sun and the snow, it felt so dark where he was. He tried to be rational, he tried to follow the sun to direct the direction he was going in, and he walked around for a bit, looking for anything familiar. But really, nothing was familiar. Everything was wrong.

Malcolm's toes were growing sore, and for a few moments, his knees nearly gave out, until he grabbed hold of a branch, and caught himself. His fingers were cold and bluer than usual.

He checked his watch, it was way later than the time he should've been home. They'd get yelled at for not grabbing Dewey before running off into the forest, but at the time, all he cared about was getting them both home in one piece.

He searched through the woods, before his heart started racing, he was getting scared.

He hated getting scared, it showed that he was weak, vulnerable. A pussy. A coward.

Malcolm's feet began to move again, he started running. The twig's snagged in his pants as he ran, slowing him down, and leaves crunched into the snow beneath his feet, and tears built up at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't cry though, because maybe they'd freeze against his eyeballs. Malcolm's legs picked up speed, and his throat ripped as he yelled out Reese's name is horrible, aching, cries. "Reese!" He shouted, his ratty old sneakers pounding against dirt.

"Reese!" He was worried now, he was in the wrong side of the woods, what if Reese was too? And what if something happened to Reese? "Reese, fuck, Reese!" But maybe nothing would happen to Reese, he was a tough guy and he could take care of himself. "Reese, this isn't funny anymore!" But there were tougher guys out there, where they were.

He shut his eyes as he continued to run, just for a few moments, just to clear his head just to-"Fuck!"

Malcolm had fallen back against the snowy ground, his sweater now coated in a thin layer of snow. He'd bumped into something, it was warm and had a jacket. It was Reese.

He stood up and dusted himself off, he barely had enough time to even breathe before Reese's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the smaller red-head closer to him. "_Dammit_, Malcolm." He showered him in kisses, he was so grateful just to have Malcolm there in front of him. He kissed Malcolm's profile and held him tightly against him once more before pulling away and examining Malcolm for any cuts or bruises. "Don't _ever_ run off like that again. You have _no fucking idea_ how fucking_ scared_ I was. _Fuck_."

Malcolm melted into Reese's embrace, he was warm and strong and keeping him together. Most importantly, Reese was his. "I know," he said, "I won't."

Reese examined him quickly again, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him away from the twisty trees. He offered a small smile, "Let's go home, jackass."


End file.
